


Orange eyes

by SleeplessBug



Series: Oops hurt bugs! [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Mercy Killing, Panic, The Infection (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Crystal made another friend! It made their little sluggy body wiggle in joy!
Series: Oops hurt bugs! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855576
Kudos: 9





	Orange eyes

"I'm glad you like the sound of my voice!"

Crystal had found this little bug while looking around aimlessly, they hadn't noticed the hole in the ground and wiggled their way into the hole.

Her name was Myla! They loved listening to her sing, they chirped along, and she said they sounded good! 

They had seen one of their siblings; they must have also talked to her! They tried to get their attention, but they had seemed desperate to get to a bench. Crystal just went back to Myla. 

She was acting weird. They were nervous, chirping her favorite song, but she wasn't singing back. Crystal tugged at her leg, and she looked at them. They lurched back to dodge the attack.

Infected, she was infected, their friend was infected. They had lost another friend. They could feel void oozing out from their face, and they grabbed their key. 

She screamed as their key slashed through her; they were shaking. They lost another friend, why couldn't they have one friend?

An empty chirp slipped from them as they slumped down. Void oozed uncontrollably.

They hated that stupid orange.

They hated the stupid voice at the edge of their mind.

They couldn't be down here anymore; they couldn't lose another friend.

They went to the surface, not even bothering to say hi to their sibling as the two crossed paths by the Temple. They left their key by Myla; they didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.


End file.
